Freaky Love
by AkachanUchiha69
Summary: Sasuke is dragged to a huge halloween party. While he's there he bumped into by a supposed "girl" and is instantly drawn to the person. Though toward the end of the night naruto isnt complaining much either. SASUNARU YAOI one-shot some ItaDei as well.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN//: I know what you are all thinking that read my stories. "What the hell it took you forever to update COTG and now you're starting another in progress and its not even one of them you have listed on your poll to write next!?!" Well my answer to that is very simple. This isn't going to be a lengthy ff it's simply a long one shot. I plan on this to only be 2 chapters maybe 3 tops! So don't worry and this one shot is kinda an apology for being so late on my updates. **

**Itachi: So my deichan is going to be dressed up in this fic?**

**Akachan: You know it**

**Itachi: X3 KYA!!**

**WARNING: YAOI AHEAD! Meaning boy on boy people you know gays!! So if you don't like that sot of stuff the hwo the hell did you even find this ff!?**

**DISCLAIMER: I am proud to say that I give all credit of naruto to M.K.!! Did you know that he is a huge sasunaru fan! He collects the doujinshis and everything!! I officially now worship him ((Bows to picture of MK))**

**__**

The raven really had no clue what so ever as to why he was there.

He was planning on just staying home and studying for exams coming up. As he sat down beginning to open his book there was a knock at his door. Slightly aggravated the Uchiha sat down his belongings and went to the answer who ever it was. Upon opening it, he was shoved by as Itachi and Deidara waltzed in like they actually owned the place or as if they were graciously welcomed with open arms. Ha! Yea right…

Sasuke just glared at them hoping that maybe they would suddenly combust in millions of tiny microscopic atoms. "Little brother, no matter how much you glare we will not suddenly burst into thousands of tiny microscopic atoms."

"Hn, millions." He sneered, a man can dream, right?

The older Uchiha chuckled at his little brother as he watched his brother brood as usual. The guy really just needed a good fuck.

"Yes, millions, anyways get dressed you're going out and you need a costume." Sasuke stared at him dismissively but you could clearly tell his patience was running thin because that vein in his forehead was starting to twitch. Oh, how the younger Uchiha just wanted to ring his nii-san's neck.

The man next to Itachi was always amused by how the two always acted around each other and couldn't help but giggle at their behavior. It was, dare he say it, cute.

Sasuke fixated his glare toward the smaller of them at his sudden little outburst, but didn't voice anything at the blonde. Instead he glanced back at the tallest and sighed.

"And what makes you think I want to go and that I even have a costume?" At this Itachi and Deidara gave Sasuke a wide deviant smirk.

The femine male stepped forward some and spoke, "That's where I come in." He looked Sasuke up and down causing a small spark of jealousy to run through the eldest until, "Not as good as Itachi but I can work it."

With that said the two elders grabbed the younger and drag him to only god knows where with a some what frightened Sasuke.

__

This brings Sasuke to where he is now, okay so maybe he did know how he got here. He just couldn't believe he was actually forced here. Of all the absurd things Itachi has done, this has got to be one of the worst ones. Sasuke Uchiha was now at one of the biggest Halloween parties dressed in a dark circus ringmaster costume.

He wasn't complaining about how he looked. The raven knew he looked great in the outfit; it was just the thought of him actually decked out in a Halloween costume at a party.

The Uchiha was currently wearing a grey dress shirt with a black vest that had red pin stripes and skull buttons. On his head he wore a black top hat with a red ribbon rapped around it. He clinched his black gloved hands that had cuff links as he imagined squeezing his brother's neck and ringing until he was a nice shade of blue or quit struggling. Ah, yes, what a wonderful thing the Uchiha mind is.

Sasuke also actually had his ears pieced, so deidara took it upon himself to make the brunette wear earrings that matched the skulls similar to the buttons on his vest and his gloves' cuff links. He even had a cane to complete the whole ensemble which had a silver skull, too, on top of it mind you. For his pants, he wore a pair of black dress pants that red pin stripe as well.

With the cane, the raven felt similar to a pimp but he guess it could have been worse.

__

As he stood up against on the walls, he looked around at all the people. It was true that this was the biggest party of the year.

It was every year.

Pein was the one who threw it and held it at an old abandon warehouse that an old friend of his used to own. It was a good a party he had to admit but crowds weren't his thing.

Looking at a particular group, Sasuke recognized his brother and his brother's boyfriend. As soon as they got Sasuke shoved into the building they ditched him. He would have left except for two reasons. One, he didn't know exactly where this warehouse was and two, the only ride he has is with his brother. As he was ranting to himself the two others spotted him and strode over to him.

The younger finally seeing that the blonde must have change his clothes at some point, because he was now clad in a white, tight (ah haha! That rhymed …cough…moving along) leather wife beater and booty shorts that had a stuffed little fuzzy tail on his rear and atop his head were bunny ears.

'I'm surprised the klutz hasn't broken his neck in those boots.' Sasuke mused as he looked at the same material as the out fit, knee high boots.

"What do think you're looking at little brother?" Sasuke snickered slightly at the possessive tone laced in Itachi's voice. He refrained from saying a whore. "Nothing at all big brother."

The older brunette sneered. "Better not be." All the while they had talked the bunny was completely oblivious to what they were talking about as he looked on at them with and innocent and confused look.

Just as the younger of the two was about to say something to the other he was bumped abruptly forward as some girl was pushed into his back.

Sasuke glared and turned around to see the chick that had hit him as he mumbled out. "Dobe."

"Oi! Who're you calling a dobe, teme?!" The supposed girl finally straightened up and glared back at an awe struck Uchiha.

__

There in front of Sasuke was the most sexiest creature he thought he had ever seen.

A boy around his age stood about 5'7, right to his chin, who had the most golden blonde hair which held a blue head band. The Uchiha let his gaze follow down the boy as he took in those cerulean blue eyes that were out lined by some eye liner. On down he was meat by the Alice in wonder land dress except it had some few touch ups like the black chocker around that tan neck and a black belt that clung perfectly to the petite yet obviously toned waist.

Sasuke swear he started drool. "Sasuke it's impolite to stare." The ring master instantly snapped out of it and back into his emotionless façade as his brother voice broke the slight hypnotism he was in.

He smirked at the irked look on the blondes face, as he now realized had three whiskers like scars on each cheek that reminded him of a fox.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked even wider as the kitsune got more fired up at that comment. He stomped his foot and adorably glared up at the taller man.

"Teme! Don't call me that!" he pouted as the raven seemed to get greatly amused by his actions. When they just stared at each other Naruto finally looked the other one over and only one word came to mind…actually two, 'DAMN!' and 'HOT!'

Naruto was now slightly enticed by the other man and found himself where he couldn't look away. Said man was having the same problem as well. It was silent between the two as they just lost themselves in each others gaze. That is until a voice recited. Itachi stepped up closer to the blonde with a small smile.

"You'll have to excuse my little brother." The fox like boy flushed a little as the man smiled at him. It was not hard to tell the resemblance. Seeing this, Sasuke frowned as he did not like that reaction his brother caused in the young man, but he wasn't the only one that it didn't go unnoticed to. A little bunny pushed in between the older Uchiha and the dress clad boy and instantly threw him self on Itachi to make his point clear.

The Alice look-alike giggled at how cute it was, making a warm feeling run through Sasuke's stomach. Hearing the boy laugh and giggle made the Uchiha believe that maybe there is such a thing as 'Love at first sight.'

One thing was obvious though, he was going to have that blonde by the end of the night.

__

**Akachan: Alright listen up! Im all the time getting story alerts and everything but hardly ever review. I more inspired and motivated if you………..REVEIW PEOPLE!!! Sheesh it wont kill ya to scroll down some and click that magic button that says REVIEW! I'll give you a cookie f you do! :) **

**And one more thing please go to my pro and vote on my poll on which story I should write. Its greatly appreciated!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akachan: Hey Everyone! *gives everyone who reviewed cookies* so like I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. This chapter has been halfway done for like ever, but with school and everything it was too hard. You would be amazed at everything that has happened to me over the months some good some bad. But now I have my first very own laptop. It's all mine! Plus I'm out of school. The only thing that will slow me down from updating now is my very clingy bf…. -_-**

**Itachi: So how are you Akachan?**

**Akachan: I am well, why do you ask?**

**Itachi: Oooooh no reason…**

**Akachan: . . . Um yes ((cough)) well then.**

**WARNING: YAOI! AND REALLY WHY DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THIS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE GAY RELTIONS THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: Once again I'm proud to say he owns it! © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**R&R!**

Itachi stared down at his blonde and smiled softly at the coy act. It was true the blonde he was currently speaking to was stunning, but nothing compare to one he held in his arms at that moment, he thought.

Sasuke watched his nii-san slowly lead his love to the dance floor, not even bothering two excuse themselves. He honestly didn't care but wasn't Itachi just the one saying for the kitsune to excuse him?

"Tch!" The snort from the brunette brought Naruto from the trance he was in at how lovely that couple was he just meat. Turning his gaze to the man next to him, he blushed as he seen the guy was staring intently at him.

"T-teme! W-what do think you're looking at?" He couldn't help but smirk at the blonde overly cute stutter. Stepping closer to the boy, he held his hand out and devilishly smirked.

"A _very_ sexy Alice. Dance with me, dobe." It wasn't a question because it wasn't up for debate.

"T-Teme!" Naruto stuttered out but took the gloved hand. Now Sasuke was wishing again for a different costume that didn't require gloves so he could have felt the blondes hand in his.

They made there way threw the crowd and found a some what secluded area and began to dance. It wasn't anything special just a little bit of grinding and moving with the beat.

By now though, the Uchiha had removed the gloves and has his hands sliding up and down the angel's arms as they rocked against each other.

Naruto was most definitely enjoying himself. This teme was a good dancer and was very beautiful. Realizing that he still hadn't caught the man's name he turned in his partner's arms.

"Oi, what's your name?" Sasuke caught the boys gaze for a moment 'til the smaller of the two turned his head away blushing slightly.

The raven ringmaster chuckled at the boy's action. "Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. And _yours_?" He purred.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." _'Fishcake? Cute.' _ Sasuke mused.

The song had come to end, all to the uchiha's disappointment, but they both made there way around the party greeting friends and chatting away. Well mostly it was Naruto doing all the chatting as for Sasuke he just 'hn' and 'dobe' here and there. Of course the now not so shy blonde would shout 'TEME!' when Sasuke did and rant about how anti social the bastard was.

When Naruto introduced him to some of his friends he was there with, they were both surprised that some of the people they knew. Sasuke apparently had gone to high school with some of them, and Naruto had met them at some point in collage.

So it went on like this through half the night. Even though they had just met it felt like they had known each other forever. Naruto was definitely not shy, but the complete opposite and Sasuke seemed to find him self even more attractive to the dress clad boy.

"Sai! You pervert! Stop lifting my dress!" The blonde bellowed. And then there was Sai… If he didn't stop touching what was his he was going to tare his fucking, fake smiling head off!

The Uchiha growled out in announce yet again. He walked up to the pale man and glared daggers all the while Sai smiled at him mischievously.

If he were a real cat his fake tail he was wearing would have swished back and forth at how it was so painfully obvious he was pisssing the raven off.

"May I help you with something, Sasuke-kun?" Sai mused. Oh the raven was most definitely not pleased with this one. If he truly wore the ring master of a circus this guy would have already been fed to the lion.

"Hn!" Sasuke just snarled and crossed his arms at the question.

The cat dressed boy looked at him blankly for a moment one moment before the same smile formed on his face yet again and proceeded to say, "You must be retarded. I haven't heard one real word from you all night. Such a shame for such beauty to waste." His smile never left his face not even once. Well that was until…

'_**BAM!'**_

"Shut up!" Everything was dead quiet. The music had stopped and everyone gathered around the scene. Sai was just starting to sit up, holding his more than likely broken nose and definitely busted lip. He slung the blood from his face off his hand and continued to stand up. Naruto glared viciously holding his fists still clinched.

"Naruto…" The stunned raven stared in shock at everything just portrayed. Really though he was truly just about to deck the guy himself after that comment but he would never believe that Naruto would have done it instead.

Once Sai finally stood Naruto snarled and looked him dead in the eye. "He is not retarded nor a waste! I'm sick and tired of your damn perverted acts and fake smiles and rude comments! So just stop!" With that he huffed and stomped off threw the crowd.

The said pervert looked on ashamed and left as well in the opposite direction with a small I'm sorry whispered under his breath.

Sasuke obviously followed after Naruto. He almost lost him through the crowd but finally found him going into one of the bedrooms down the hall.

As he walked in the blonde was sitting on the edge of a bed fuming and mumbling things about perverted cats. "You know, you're cute when you're angry." Oh he couldn't help but say it. Not only was he cute when he was angry but he was outright adorable when he's all riled up.

"Shut up bastard!" The little Alice fussed.

Sasuke just chuckled and sat down in the chair across from the bed. After that it had turned somewhat awkwardly quiet between the two for a few minutes.

"So bastard -"

"-Thank You-"

Naruto stared dumbfounded at Sasuke as the raven had interrupted him with a thank you. "I mean…Thank you, you know for standing up for me or whatever."

It felt odd to him saying thank you. He's an Uchiha. He hasn't had to thank anyone in awhile.

"Oh, that. Psh. I was just starting to get really tired of him you know. I can only take so much of his perverted acts." Naruto replied dismissively. Sasuke cringed inwardly at the sort of cold reply but ignored it. "Hn. Dobe."

"I am not a dobe! Bastard!" The blonde glared at the raven. Sasuke just did a little happy dance in his head at how cute he was."

"Hn says you." He replied sticking his nose up snootily.

"ERG! That's it!"

The kitsune fumed and tackled the raven in his chair and started hitting him furiously. It wasn't any harmful hits but still it was aggravating.

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

Finally, Sasuke managed to pin Naruto arms down to his sides and they were now both staring each other in the face breathing kind of heavy, Naruto still atop of Sasuke in the chair. If someone were to look in and see them they would think they were lovers in the position they were end. Their breathing was starting to slow and they still just stared at each other.

Sasuke had to look him over yet again. The angel had such beautiful cerulean blue eyes. He could look into them for hours. As he continued he couldn't help but wonder how the blonde had got the whisker like scars. Well he guess he could find out later. When he looked on down, his eyes glued to Naruto's cute soft pink lips. Oh how he wish he could claim those lips his.

"Hn. Dobe..."

"Tck. Teme…"

Now it was Naruto's turn. The raven was so perfect. Not a single scar or blemish. His eyes were such a gorgeous dark brown almost deep black. Boy was he pale but it only graced him more. His skin looked so smooth; he really wanted to just slide his hand over his cheek just to test how soft. But then there were his lips, almost just as pale as the rest except they had a small shade of pink. Sasuke was truly tantalizing.

Breathing finally halted, their faces started to lean in closer and closer. The cute little dress clad boy's eyes began to fall shut, for the ring master as well, and their lips became mere centimeters away.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…"

**Akachan: Ooooh Cliffy! DON'T HIT ME! *flinches* Phew good well then.**

**Itachi: So you still good?**

**Akachan: . Yeeeesss…Why do you keep asking?**

**Itachi: Nothing!**

**Akachan: Indeed…Well then Please do review! And I will give you magical pixie dust!**

***looks abruptly at itachi***

**Itachi: *quickly hides something* O.O''**

**Akachan: … _ *says suspiciously* review…**


End file.
